memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Reassign
Episode 6.01 A Time to Stand (Bajoran space) The space station is under enemy control as several Cardassian and Jem'hadar vessels are swarming it. (Station, ops) Dukat walks out of the office and walks down the stairs and looks at the reports from the frontlines about several wins against the Federation and Klingon forces and forcing them to retreat from the battle site. Then Major Kira walks in and sits at the ops table as Dukat walks up to her. Well Major I guest you freed Bajor for nothing Dukat says as he whispers in her ear. Kira gets up and leaves the ops center and heads to her quarters and just breaks down and looks at her picture with her and Typhuss on their first date in 2372. (Federation/Bajor edge) The Defiant and the Rotarran are heading towards the full Federation space. (USS Defiant, mess hall) Commander Halliwell is looking at letters from home when John walks over to him and sits down. Hey what's up John says as he drinks his earl grey. Letters from home says Typhuss as he looks at John. Hmm, sorry I was hard on you on the bridge Typhuss I understand that you miss Kira John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then General Martok walks in. And we will regain our proud honor and space station and my ship will be at your side General Martok says as he looks at both Captain Martin and Commander Halliwell. Bridge to Captain Martin Commander Robinson says over the communication system. Go ahead Michelle what's up Captain Martin says as he looks at the two officers. Sir we've received orders from Starfleet Headquarters we're to report to Starbase 375 for reassignment and then we've receiving a message regarding the Seventh Fleet, I'm sending it to your padd now Commander Robinson says over the comm system. Captain Martin looks at it and is shocked by what's he reading and Typhuss takes the padd and read the report on the 7th fleet. Only 14 ships made it back to our line says Typhuss as he looks at John and General Martok. 14 out of 112 ships General Martok says as he looks at them both. Damn it how are we suppose to win if the Dominion are beating us in every engagement Captain Martin says as he looks at them both. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at John. Me either after the last engagement I don't know if we can win John says as he looks at his cup and starts thinking about his daughter that was left behind on the station. Well I better go to Doctor Bashir and see about this shoulder injury General Martok says as he looks at both Halliwell and Martin and leaves for sickbay. Commander have Commander Robinson set course for Starbase 375 best speed Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Aye, sir says Typhuss as he leaves the mess hall and heads for the bridge. (Federation space) The Defiant and the other ships approach Starbase 375. (Captain Martin's new office) John welcome to Starbase 375, I am glad you made it Admiral Ross says as he shook Captain Martin's hand. John nods at the Admiral. I'm glad to be here but we lost a lot of good people to get here Captain Martin says as he looks at Admiral Ross. Ross walked towards the window. We'll lose a lot more if we don't end this war I hope this office suits your needs Admiral Ross says as he looks at Captain Martin. Captain Martin looks at the Admiral with a confused look. Office?, I never knew I needed an office I was hoping to get assigned here and then get back to fighting Captain Martin says as he looks at Admiral Ross. Ross shook his head. I'm afraid you'll be here a lot longer and you've been relieve of your command of the Defiant Admiral Ross says as he looks at Captain Martin then walks out as Commander Halliwell walks into the office as Martin sits down in his chair. Captain, what's going on? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. I have been relieved of my command Typhuss John says as he leans back in the chair. Why? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. The Admiral never said why John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then who is in command of the Defiant then? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. I don't know we'll have our orders at 0800 hours John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss leaves the office. (USS Defiant, main bridge) My daughter is where Typhuss? Piper says on the main viewer. She is on the station says Typhuss as he looks at Piper on the viewscreen. You and John just left her there, Typhuss you and John have got to get my little girl back safe and sound please I just don't know if I can take it if she's killed by those Dominion monsters Piper says as she's tearing up. Piper, we are going to get her back, I'm sure Kira and Odo are looking after her says Typhuss as he looks at Piper on the viewscreen. Why can't you two go and get her right now Piper says as she's sitting down at the house. I go where I'm ordered to go, I'm not going to risk the Defiant or the crew, Kelly is safe with Kira and Odo, look I promise to get Kelly back soon says Typhuss as he looks at Piper on the viewscreen. How's John doing during all this especially with our daughter at that station Piper says on the viewer. Well, John talks about her all the time, he misses her and so do I says Typhuss as he looks at Piper on the viewscreen. (Station, Kira's quarters) The lights come back on and Kira wakes up as the computer gives her the time and she gets a shower and then gets dressed and looks at the picture of her and Typhuss again and heads to ops, and sees several Cardassian and Dominion soldiers inside. (Station, ops) Kira walks out of the lift and a Cardassian soldier hands her a cup and she thanks him and then she looks at the Cardassian and Dominion officers at the stations and then she leaves. (Station's Promenade) Kira is thinking when Odo walks over to her. Damar has been trying to contact you Odo says as he looks at her. She shows him her communicator in her hand. What am I doing Odo Kira says as she looks at him. You're doing what Captain Martin asked you to do and that's to stay out of the fight Odo says as he looks at her. Then Kelly walks over to them. Hey I've been making recon of Dominion and Cardassian activity around the station they've got the whole power relay system on full alert Kelly says as she looks at them. Kira smiles. You are just like your father not giving up and here I am having the Federation fight for my freedom, and I want to regain it Kira says as she looks at them both. (Starbase 375, Captain Martin's office) Admiral Ross is briefing Captain Martin, Commander Halliwell, Commanders Robinson and Dax, Chief O'Brien, and Doctor Bashir on their mission to destroy a base deep inside Dominion held space when Commander Halliwell turns to Admiral Ross to comment on the mission. Are we going to get there its deep in Dominion held space, they would see the Defiant coming before we got close to the base says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Ross. That's why you'll be using this to get by their patrols Admiral Ross says as he shows the Jem'hadar fighter in the bay. Its the Jem'Hadar fighter you captured a year ago and you're going to use it Admiral Ross says as he looks at Captain Martin and his senior staff.